


grotto

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Genderbending, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Murder, Paralysis, Possessive Behavior, Rule 63, Slimy Eel Tongues, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, also there are 3 random male mers mentioned, boobs, idk jade is just a freak and a terrible eel, the best tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: At first, the twins always believed they didn't need anyone else.  They had chosen each other in their youth and quickly grew careless of anyone else. Only caring for each other. Belonging to one another.That was until they met Azul Ashengrotto.Suddenly, there was someone else who they needed. Someone else they belonged to. Someone else who belonged to them as well.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	grotto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leechcest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechcest/gifts).



> hi honey this is my attempt at a gift
> 
> warnings!~ we have gender swap, incest, yandere, murder, additional creepy vibes cos Possessiveness, kidnapping, drugging & ... idk how to describe this but just. rape. a very non-consensual thing
> 
> please head the warnings and dont read if uncomfy ^^

Jade watched as Floyd swam ahead, swishing her tail rapidly to gain speed. Jade sped up as well, not wanting to be seperated from Floyd for too long. It wasn’t a race, unless Floyd made it that way. Floyd didn’t really care too much for races unless it was against Jade. Nobody else was quite as fast as the pair of eels. The two were swimming without much of a clue as to where they were, but that didn’t really bother them. They’d find their way back. It was after school hours, which meant the two girls could mess around as much as they pleased until the next day where they were required to go back. The water flowed against them as they swam forward. No location in particular, just trying to have some fun.

As they swam, Jade noticed a small black figure below them. A rather chubby one, complete with eight legs that were currently writing something on the shells surrounding her. What could those be? What was she writing? Jade tugged on Floyd’s arm and pointed toward the girl. 

“Floyd, look over there. Doesn’t she look interesting?” Jade asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Haah? Squishy, like a good meal. But I wanna swiiiiiiiiim~” Floyd whined. She tried to swim away but Jade wasn’t having that. The shorter twin quickly pulled Floyd toward her body and bumped her chest against hers. 

“It’ll be interesting, Floyd. Trust me, okay?” Jade stared into Floyd’s eyes with a small smile. Floyd was pouting, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

“You know I do…” Floyd grumbled. “But it’s just a cute little octo. Nothin’ much.”

Jade pouted. “But look at those things she’s writing… I wonder what they are.”

Floyd gave her an unimpressed look. Okay, looks like she’d have to make it more interesting for them.

“I hear some octopi have venom.” Floyd immediately registered what that meant and grinned deviously. 

“Let’s go let’s go!~” Floyd grabbed Jade’s wrists and pulled her down with her, Jade not minding and laughing at her sister’s enthusiasm. They quickly reached the ground and looked at the octopus.

The first thing Jade noticed was that she was much prettier up close then from afar. Her long silver hair over her shoulders, her bangs swept to one side with a single longer curl on the left of her face. Plump dark lips with a mole on the left of the bottom lip. Puffy cheeks, and beautiful blue eyes. Her dainty hands, the fingernails colored black, focused more on holding objects so the octopus girl could read the articles rather than working them like the rest of her tentacles. Jade was enamoured with her. The octopus was so small and chubby. The cutie even had seaweed to cover her boobs. Those were rather large as well, probably something fun to squish. Jade’s attention was more on her tentacles and their dexterity. She wanted to know more about them, how they worked, and what they were able to do. Know more about the owner of these fascinating tentacles as well. Jade’s never seen someone use them like her.

Her brows furrowed in concentration and lips pursed, not even having noticed the two twins nearby. Jade looked and Floyd who looked back and they nodded at each other before swimming in circles around the girl slowly, going in opposite directions. The octopus detected the change in the water and looked up from her paper to see the twins’ staring at her with a grin. 

“Ah… it’s the Leeches.” She sighed, her eyes close as she brought a hand to rub her temples. “Shut up. Leave me alone.”

“You’re kinda brave for talkin’ to us like that since you know us, ahaha!” Floyd giggled. “You know us from school then, huh?”

“It seems she does.” The two stopped circling around and came down to look her in the face. 

The silver haired girl opened her eyes just to glare at them. A daring octopus indeed. “Well? What are you here for? What do you want from me? I’m busy right now.” Both sisters shared a look. 

‘We found an interesting one, huh Jade?’

‘That we did, Floyd.’

Floyd closes in on her and squishes her cheeks in his hand, tilting her head to make the girl look at her directly. “Jade liked you~” Jade wanted to protest that, despite it being true, embarrassment making its way onto her face but kept her mouth shut. “Plus Jade said you got venom, riiiiight?” Floyd leaned closer to the girl and observed her face carefully. “Ahaha, you’re really cute too!”

The octopus scrambled away from her, flicking Floyd with her tentacle rather than her wrist. Jade wondered, was the muscle that much stronger? Her face was contorted, flustered even. It looked a bit odd. Ah, so she wasn’t used to compliments. That was useful to know.

“I.. I’m not! Not cute, that is..” How cute, she wasn’t even able to form a proper sentence. 

“You look so tasty, little octo!” Floyd grinned and took her hands, to which the girl deflated. 

“So that’s what you meant.” She seemed so disappointed, but resigned. Expectant of people to dislike her, and wasn’t used to people talking to her either. So many things Jade was learning about her just by speaking. The little octopus resumed reading the article, or at least tried to. Jade wanted her to talk more.

“Say, what _is_ your name?” Jade asked, her arms underneath her breasts, slightly raising and squishing them together. She didn’t even look up. No matter, that wasn’t going to deter Jade. Jade swam behind her and gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders and peered at the reading she was doing, at the other writing her tentacles had resumed doing. Spells. So many spells! So she was using all these tentacles to write spells, and extremely difficult ones at that. Nothing of the level the other airheaded fish at their school. She was well beyond that. Jade stared at all the shells in amazement, her eyes darting from each one to each tentacle before looking at the girl again with a faint smile. 

“You’re impressive, being able to write all of these. So that’s what you were using your arms for…” She muttered the last part, but the octopus shrugged her off.

“We’ve been in the same class for years! How did you not know my name?” She huffed. The twins shrugged, Floyd laughing a bit.

“Well.. you didn’t catch our eye, little octopus~” It wasn’t really the girl’s fault that the twins didn’t know her. Octopi were naturally anti-social. They blended in rather nicely with their dark backdrops at school. It would’ve been hard for her to be noticed, especially by the twins who only saw the world as each other. Actually, she was the first person that Jade was finding such an interest in aside from her sister. The first time that she thought someone else looked pretty. Jade didn’t want to dwell on these thoughts just yet, already feeling a bit overwhelmed. For now, she would indulge in the simple happiness of talking to her. And learning her name, hopefully. The girl seemed to be affronted by Floyd’s honesty though.

“If that’s the case, then leave already. Annoying.”

“Oh no, don’t get us wrong.” Jade started. “We find you plenty interesting now.”

She sighed and quickly shifted her gaze between them. 

“Azul. Azul Ashengrotto. Now can you shut up and leave already? I’ll ink you if you don’t.” The girl now known as Azul said, apparently trying to threaten the twins. What an amusing girl. Floyd barked a sharp laugh, unable to contain her laughter. Jade wasn’t faring much better herself, covering her mouth with her fist and coughing into it to cover the laughter that threatened to spill. Jade looked at Azul and bared her teeth. The octopus recoiled at the sight. Learned her place.

“My my, if I do recall correctly and I’m sure I do, don’t octopi only ink when they cry?” Jade asked in the most condescending tone she could muster. Which was extremely condescending. 

“You’re right Jade, they do~” Floyd added, bearing her own teeth as well.

“Crybaby~” Jade teased. Azul seemed to grow furious at that, but didn’t make any moves against them. They continued to tease her, until it seemed she couldn’t contain her anger anymore.

“Leave me alone right now or else I’ll bite you!” Azul screamed. Jade found that adorable, considering how Floyd regularly harassed pufferfish merfolk in order to get intoxicated off their venom. 

The twins weren’t purebred moray eels. Rather, they had some genes from other mers. Namely, dolphin mer and shark mer. Dolphins were known for getting intoxicated by the venom, and those genes had transferred to Floyd and Jade. Azul wasn’t purebred either since she threatened to bite them. Only a few octopi had any venom, and judging by her appearance she wasn’t the usual breed that could. So someone in her family bred with an octopus of that breed at one point. Best for Floyd. Those octopi and pufferfish have the same venom, known as tetrodotoxin.

Floyd tucked her hair behind her ear and bent her neck, pointing to the middle of her neck.

“Right there, please~” 

Azul was startled by it, but shook her head and went back to her shells. Finding it useless to argue with them any further about leaving, it seemed. Resigned to her fate again. Jade liked that.

The twins stayed with Azul as she continued to write her spells, Floyd swimming away time to time but ultimately returning to observe Azul once more. This wouldn’t be the last time they meet.

* * *

They were in Azul’s little hiding spot again, Floyd’s body wrapped around the octopus and nuzzling her neck while Jade sat next to her, holding her hand happily. Azul was clearly trying to pretend as if this annoyed her, but Jade knew the look on her face. She liked it a lot more than she was willing to admit. If she didn’t like it, she’d just slip out of Floyd’s embrace afterall. Azul was rather slippery.

The small quiver of her pout, and the squint of her eyes was different from when she was angry. Azul was so easy to read. Azul didn’t get much positive attention in their youth. She got a lot of negative attention, not that Jade could understand why, and was starved for any form of affection. Azul loved it when the twins would praise her, or cuddle up to her like this, work be damned. No, Jade wasn’t observing Azul too closely, absolutely not. This was the result of years of friendship. Anyone could notice these cues. This was all on Azul. 

Azul was so pouty, it made Jade want to kiss her. Over the years of knowing her, Jade has realized just how much she likes Azul. They made the right decision to approach the octopus all that time ago. 

Really, she has never felt this way for anyone except her sister. They chose each other so long ago, and belonged to each other. But now she wanted Azul to belong to them as well. It was pretty obvious the octopus shared the same sentiment, so they never bothered discussing it out loud. They would always have each other. That’s just how it is. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but Jade learned to let herself feel them naturally as they hung around Azul more and more. It became easier with time. 

Azul made a choked noise suddenly and Jade focused her attention back onto the octopus, away from her own thoughts. Floyd was, not for the first time, groping Azul’s chest and squishing them in her palms. Azul was trying to swat her away with the hand that wasn’t underneath Jade’s but only further provoked Floyd into moving them around in a circular motion.

“They’re so squishy and round and cute~ Just like all of Azul~” Floyd pressed them together and landed a quick kiss to Azul’s cheek to further fluster the smaller girl. It worked. Azul puffed out her cheeks and turned away from Floyd and to Jade, pouting. And who was Floyd to have all the fun? Jade kissed those pouty lips and watched Azul try to back away from Jade. She was really endearing when she was all flustered. 

“Could you two knock it off already!!!” Azul whined, fed up and completely flustered. Well, it’s not as if she was really upset. Just embarrassed. And oh, how Jade found that so incredibly adorable. She wanted to see it more, to make her even more embarrassed and see how she’d squirm and writhe. Her tentacles were especially expressive when it came to that. Jade loved Azul’s tentacles quite a lot, almost as much as Floyd liked to play with Azul’s tits.

Jade was sure Floyd was thinking the same thing. Great minds think alike, no? And her sister had one of the greatest minds.

The twins nodded at one another before pressing a kiss to Azul’s cheeks at the same time, and continuing to trail kisses all down her body, Jade eventually joining Floyd in wrapping herself around the octopus. Azul balled up her little fists, probably in a fit of rage from not being listened to, and then all the tension went out and she uncurled them. Giving up then? Jade liked that too. Jade took Azul’s hand and kissed it, Floyd pressing a kiss to the side of Azul’s breast instead.

Azul shoved them their faces with her hands, her face burning so hotly it was bound to boil the water around them. 

“I told you to knock it off!” 

Jade smirked. “We heard.” 

“Then listen, you overgrown eels!” Azul huffed. Floyd took Azul’s silver curl and twirled it around her finger.

“You like it, don’t lie, Zuzu~”

“Don’t call me that—!” Azul sighed and shook her head exasperatedly. “Please find something else to occupy your time.”

“But I wanna play with Azul!” Floyd poked Azul’s cheek before a spark lit up in her eyes and she cupped Azul’s face in her palm and began to squish the octopus’ cheeks. Azul tried to speak but was disturbed each time with a squish. Jade chuckled and dove for Azul’s neck, giving it light kisses. Jade was so happy, spending time with her favorite people. 

Until it was disturbed.

The mers weren’t nearby, but they weren’t too far either. Not far enough to escape Jade’s detection. And they were very clearly heading towards Azul’s spot. They must’ve had business with the octopus, to which Jade and Floyd would talk to them personally before any such thing happened.

Jade untangled herself from Azul, the dark girl looking a bit disgruntled at the sudden departure of her tail. Jade smiled at her expression. So cute. Always so cute. Was there anyone as cute as Azul? Well… Floyd was rather cute herself. Jade signaled her sister to follow her with a wave of her hand and swam off before Azul could question her. She might get upset, and feel a bit lonely from the sudden loss of affection from her lovers. 

(They never had any formal confession. It was so natural for them to grow closer that a confession wasn’t necessary. All three of them knew how much the other two loved them, and that's what mattered.)

It was fine, they’d be returning to her rather shortly anyhow.

Luckily for the twins, there were reefs nearby Azul’s spot. Even more fortunately, they were close to the perpetrators as well. The twins made sure to swim slowly so as to not alert whoever was there. Soon, they reached behind the reefs and peaked through the cracks, making sure to see through their olive eye, unwilling to be discovered. This was a game they had played many times, they knew what to do. At the end of the day, Jade and Floyd were still apex predators. 

There were two male mers, a cuttlefish and a squid. Jade thought they were a bit too ugly to even consider looking Azul’s way, but it was fine. New clients were new clients. Anything so that Azul could prosper. 

Cuttlefish slapped Squid’s back, the squid nervously fumbling with his fingers.

“Are you sure this is where she is?” Squid asked Cuttlefish.

“Yeah dude! You should ask her out already, everyone knows you got the hots for her.”

“I don’t know… what if she rejects me?” Squid lowered his gaze to the ground, his eyes darting around and creating patterns in the sand.

Cuttlefish shook his head. “Don’t sweat the details! You’re both cephalopods, so you got a higher chance!”

“But what about those eels she always hangs around…?”

“They’re just friends,” Cuttlefish laughed slightly. “No need to worry over nonexistent competition. Just ask her out! You’re a hell of a guy, I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

No… competition? Say yes? Her eye was twitching while watching the exchange. Jade wanted to laugh, and then rip out their eyes before shoving it inside of their mouths. How dare they speak of Azul in such a manner. 

Azul _belonged_ to the twins. Belonged to Jade. Just as Jade belonged to her.

What a pathetic creature. How amusing! Or at least it would’ve been had Azul not been involved. Did they sincerely think they have a chance? Even if Azul wasn’t with them, her standards would never lower to _that_. Azul was so much more! Worth so much more than them. For him to even insinuate she was on the same level as them was disrespectful. 

Jade didn’t bother to hide her disdain behind a smile, openly showing how appalled she was as she turned to Floyd. Her sister had a similar expression. 

Floyd continued to stare at the two mer. “Hey, Jade?” 

“Yes, Floyd?”

“What do you say to teaching those guppies a lesson?” Floyd flashed a smile filled with teeth, and Jade returned it.

Jade took a small pebble from the ground and threw it toward them, not too fast. The pebble tossed flew past them and the mer directed their attention to reefs. Perfect. Come on, become curious. What threw that? What’s lurking in the reefs? Just a little closer.

“What was that?” Cuttlefish said, alarmed. 

“It came from the reefs…” The squid turned to the rocky structure, a look of unease forming on his face.

“Let’s go check it out.” Good. Come closer. 

Squid held Cuttlefish by the shoulder. “The reefs have predators! We should be careful.” Jade would have cursed his caution had she not known the type he was. She'd seen it before. Someone who blindly goes along with whatever leader was chosen despite their instincts telling them otherwise.

His companion wasn’t the brightest, and Squid was sure to follow if Cuttlefish took the lead. Jade didn’t mind waiting as long as she got what she wanted. Floyd licked the bottom of her top teeth, careful not to draw any blood. 

“It’ll be fine, I’ve been there before. Come on!” Cuttlefish guided him towards the reefs with curiosity in his eyes. That would be a terrible mistake, one Jade was glad for. 

The twins lunged at them, ambushing them. The surprise left the two cephalopods immobile for a fatal moment and allowed the girls to coil around their bodies and begin to squeeze. Restricting any and all movements and their ability to take in water properly. Tightly constricting them, applying more and more pressure with every moment that passed.

Floyd dug her nails into the Cuttlefish’s fins and ripped them off, relishing in the scream he let out.

“S-someone! Help!” Cuttlefish tried to cry out but stopped with another shriek as Floyd shoved her finger through his cheek, blood seeping out of him and floating up.

Jade watched the scene with an amused grin, her own nails on the squid mer’s jawline. The mer whimpered. She shut his lips with her claws, a nail perienced through the center of the top lip connecting it to his bottom lip. She pulled at them, watching as the skin slowly ripped apart at the pressure before detaching from his face. Jade quickly discarded them and focused her attention on the rest of him.

Puny, weak, and so terrified it was funny. He thought he suited Azul? Ridiculous. He can’t even defend himself, let alone do anything for Azul. Useless. Only she and Floyd were suited to Azul. This impudent brat should be punished for stepping in territories he didn’t belong in.

It was time she fulfilled her promise from earlier. Jade stuck her nails into the upper portion of the squid mer’s eye and pressed inside of them. The long fingers ripped through the skin as she curled her fingers around the sack of fluid and tore it apart from the nerves tying it to the inside of him. Of course, Jade didn’t have the strength to pull the entire nerve of the eye out, only splitting it from it. The optic nerve was connected to the visual cortex found in the occipital lobe of the brain, which was in the very back. The most she could do was sever it so it was easier to grab.

The blue eyeball in her eye, Jade didn’t even bother to twirl it in her hand or anything of the sort. The eel dumped it into the void that was his mouth and took both of her fingers and shoved them to pressure the eyeball down into his throat. Tears spilled from his eyes as he gagged, but Jade made sure they remained inside him.

Jade impaled the pale flesh of his body with her nails and clawed them inside of him before slowly descending on his arms, the skin slowly peeling back as she guided her hands down. She let go before cutting off the last bit of skin and released it into the sea. Jade inserted her finger right below his chest and inched the digit every so slowly, the squid crying and begging her to stop. Jade would do no such thing. Watching him squirm underneath didn’t even excite her. It only furthered her disgust for the small mer. The eel roughly flung her finger out of the squid’s body, blood spurting all over his skin.

It had once been so white. Now it was tainted with red.

Jade untangled herself and let the soon-to-be-corpse fall down. Floyd had long finished with the cuttlefish, aiming right for the jugular with her teeth the second she got the chance and had devoured some parts. Jade would rather eat her own flesh than of that squid’s. Though, Floyd would great delight in watching Jade torture something.

“You don’t play around like that every day! What made you so pissed off, huh Jade?” Floyd grinned at her, teeth on full display.

Jade smiled kindly, the same placid smile as always. “Azul is ours, no?”

“Yeah?”

“I simply dislike it when others try to take what belongs to us.”

Floyd laughed. It was high-pitched, borderline obnoxious yet she had never heard a more beautiful sound. It was so overbearing and straining for the ear. Jade loved it. She adored that laugh of her sister’s, her smile, and her careless attitude. Jade’s smile grew fond as she thought about the longer twin.

“Gonna go swim a little! You comin’?”

“We should join Azul…” Jade averted her gaze. Floyd stuck her tongue out at Jade.

“Boo! I’ll go by myself then. Bye-bye!~” Jade tried to reach out to Floyd, not wanting to leave her twin or be apart from her but she had already swam away. Jade sighed, and quickly made her way back to Azul. It didn’t take much time at all, it wasn’t too far after all. Well, too far for _her_. She didn’t swim as slowly as her octopus lover.

Azul’s eyes shot out wide when she saw Jade and rushed toward her.

“Where’d you two go?!”

“Oh my, could it be that you missed us?” Avoiding the question by teasing her, and Azul only shook her head. Tch, wouldn’t work this time then.

“Answer me, Jade.”

Jade smiled and cupped Azul’s face with her bloody hands, pulling her in close.

“You’re ours. You know this, yes?” Azul placed her soft hands atop Jade’s and stared into the eel’s heterochromatic eyes.

“Yes, I’m very much aware of this.” She whispered, her lips pursed in worry. Jade stroked her thumb on Azul’s cheek and pressed a chaste kiss and pulled back.

Azul grabbed her hands and pulled them away to inspect them. Startled by the blood, her head shot right back up to Jade.

“Why is there blood on your hands…?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, a scared voice. Or was it concerned? Considering this was Azul, it could very well be both. 

Jade flashed her teeth.

“Floyd and I went hunting.”

* * *

Jade stared at the interaction between Azul and her new client with a strained smile. To everyone else it was her regular smile, but if Floyd or Azul looked just once they’d be able to tell how annoyed she was. 

This client of Azul’s was yet another former bully. The bullies always seemed to forget all the cruel things they’ve said to the octopus when it came time for them to ask for wishes. They also forgot with any wish came a cost, one they were too willing to pay the price for in the haste of the moment. Jade was right to call them airheaded all those years ago.

Azul, ever the opportunist, took each chance presented to her gladly and acted out her plans accordingly. Azul and her plans of re-enacting revenge for everything she had endured by taking away everything they ever prized. It was so incredibly petty how Azul kept such detailed records on everyone for the sole reason of getting back at them, but Jade liked that. Loved how cunning Azul was, how intelligent she was, and all of the hard work she put into these things.

Jade simply disliked how independent Azul was. 

Half of the people who had wronged Azul previously were now part of the sea courtesy of Jade. So what was Azul’s need to exact revenge herself? Jade was right there, and more than willing to get rid of them. Really, she just wanted Azul to depend on her a little more. Okay, a lot more. Azul should just be a good girl and let Jade take care of her, take care of everything. 

There was no such mer who lived after daring to mock Azul. Jade loved everything about Azul, so she couldn’t quite understand what was there to mock. From her dark blue eyes, to the silver curl that framed left side of her face, the small mole below on the corner of her mouth, her pretty smile, the way she covered her mouth when giggling, her soft and squishy body, the darkness of her skin, her slender hands, her laugh, the way she wouldn’t back down from anything, her confidence, her poise, how Azul’s eyes would light up when she figured out a spell, her tentacles, and-

Well, she could go on for hours. Every trait of Azul’s was something to adore, and Jade loved learning about her as well. Finding more and more things to love.

But as this love grew, so did her possessiveness. It was only natural to be possessive over things that belonged to you, was it not? So many people talking to Azul, looking at Azul, touching Azul. She didn’t belong to them, so how come they were allowed to be anywhere near her? 

“So, It’s a Deal?” Azul asked before presenting the golden contract. The mer’s eyes stared in wonder and nodded fervently and signed. Azul’s lips were stretched in a gracious smile, and Jade didn’t want anyone else to see them. They shouldn’t be seeing her smiles in any capacity, fake or not.

An idea struck Jade. If she couldn’t get Azul to be dependent on her willingly, to be unable to do anything without her then wouldn’t it be fitting to simply force her?

The transaction was finished. Usually this would mean she and Floyd would go pester her, but not this time. She’d dispose of the client later for both being a menace to Azul and so he doesn’t get curious where Azul went and start asking questions. Jade already had the perfect lie in mind to get everyone else off their back. Jade would certainly be able to act the part, though it was best her sister wasn’t present for it. Jade loved her but Floyd would laugh hysterically if she witnessed Jade telling the other mers that Azul tragically died from a sudden shark attack and she was oh so _very_ upset by this. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility, things like that happened all the time in the sea.

Now all she had to do was get Floyd in on the idea. Her sister was an integral part of this plan so she was hoping to convince her. It was a bit of an unpredictable factor, and as much as Jade needed this to work out there was a thrill in that. Jade did love unpredictable things, it was a big reason why she adored her sister so much. 

Azul bid her client a farewell and began to swim away towards her little hideout once more. Jade knew this was to practice spells, but as well as replenish her energy. As much as Azul liked to pretend she was this charismatic, charming deal maker she was still, at the end of the day, an octopus. And octopi were introverts by nature. The twins had managed to worm their way into Azul’s life and so she was used to being with them, however she still wasn’t quite able to handle being around others for too long. Jade and Floyd both swam slowly behind Azul to ensure she wouldn’t listen in to them.

Floyd tugged Jade closer to her and put her lips close to Jade’s ear.

“Hey, hey, Jade~”

Jade giggled. “Yes, Floyd?”

“You were mad when Azul had her new toy. Why’s that?” Floyd asked with mirth in her voice. Jade’s face contorted into a mixture of both embarrassment and what looked to be irritation, though it wasn’t. She didn’t know Floyd had been looking.

“Well, not angry per say—”

“Nah, you were pissed, haha!” Floyd laughed, and Jade softened. Oh, how she adored that sound. “So what’s that about huuuuuuh?”

“Well…” Jade started, one hand pushing a part of her hair behind her ears as she slightly leaned her head and placed the middle of her folded index to her lips. “I believe that our Azul has been getting far too many… onlookers.”

“You don’t wanna share the sight of her with anyone but me?” Floyd grinned, all teeth. Jade huffed, still smiling. Of course Floyd figured her out so quickly. “Good, me too~ It’s annoying when little fishes look at what’s mine.” She seemed to share the same sentiment as Jade herself. Perfect! Just a slight push and Jade’s plan could begin.

“I’ve proposed an idea in which we can ensure Azul is for our sights and ours alone. Would you like to hear?”

Floyd swam right to Jade’s mouth and let Jade whisper her plans, both of them staring at the slow moving octopus in front of them.

The only thing Jade had been worried about was getting Floyd in on the idea, she wasn’t even worried about her becoming suddenly uninterested and fucking off somewhere else. She might’ve worried over that detail had it not been for the fact that this plan of Jade’s was able to be carried out right that second. Now _that_ was something Floyd could get behind. It already caught her attention so it’d be able to stay there for a small while longer. Just enough time.

Finally, Azul can be theirs.

Both twins stopped with their slow swimming and dashed towards Azul, one twin right behind her and the other in front of her. Azul paused mid-stroke to look at both twins with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow.

“What are you two doing…?”

That question was ignored, and the twins latched onto the octopus. Their tails curled around her body, one eel focusing on the bottom half to ensure her tentacles wouldn’t get in the way while the other restricted her upper body. Azul’s eyes looked panicked as she tried to squirm away from them, attempting to lash out with her tentacles only to be unable to do so. Immobile. While Azul had been able to slip away from them before, covered in mucus herself, she wasn't able to know. The twins were only playing with her in those times. Not like they were trying to squeeze her back then as they were now. 

Jade cupped Azul’s face and turned it up towards her. Taking advantage of Azul’s parted lips, Jade snaked her long tongue inside of her mouth and let it explore before traveling down her throat. Azul made some garbled noise, tears rising in her eyes and Jade could taste the ink. Floyd’s tail was still coiled around Azul’s tentacles, but she popped up anyway and stuck her own tongue inside of Azul. It was clearly overwhelming Azul so they only stayed there for a moment longer before retracting the muscle. 

Azul was still dazed after the invasion of her mouth, but was quickly brought back when Jade began to squeeze even tighter around her chest. 

“J-Jade? What are you- ack!” Azul couldn’t finish, the pain too much to bear through and speak. Jade smirked.

“You love us, don’t you?”

Azul looked so confused. Cute.

“Of c-course I—”

“If you meant that, you’d stay with us.”

Floyd came up behind Azul and crossed her arms on Azul’s shoulders. “Be a good Zuzu, m’kay?~”

Jade could see that Azul was losing consciousness and tightened her grip, watching as the light left her eyes and she finally closed her eyelids. The twins untangled themself from Azul and proceeded to pick her up. 

The rest of it was quite simple, really. Take Azul home and keep her weak, keep her under the influence. Make sure to watch Azul carefully, she was always full of tricks. If Jade wasn’t careful, then Azul would slip away. Tell everyone that knew her she tragically died, and keep Azul in her and Floyd’s little getaway of sorts. It was right below their house, and they were allowed that privacy. At long last, Jade finally had Azul.

* * *

"Hey Jade? I’m tired of this.” 

Jade should’ve expected something like this to come out of Floyd’s mouth, but she really didn’t. She had been so preoccupied with Azul that she had let that detail slip her mind, and was internally chastising herself for it. 

It had been months since they took Azul away from the rest of the sea. Each day one twin would look after Azul while the other prepared meals or went out gathering materials. Jade was rather fond of this. One might think these days were predictable, but that really wasn’t the case. Everyday brought forth new sides to Azul she had never been able to witness before. How much more broken could she become? How much more was she going to force herself to rely on Jade? It was a beautiful thing to witness.

Azul wasn’t able to do much without the twin’s, mainly Jade’s, assistance. Wasn’t even able to swim right anymore! That kind of thing excited the smaller eel. Azul being unable to feed herself, to walk, or even sleep without Jade by her side. From all the excitement of finally getting the Azul she wanted she neglected to make sure Floyd was still entertained. Jade thought she would be. After all, Azul was completely helpless without them, and what was more interesting than that? 

But Floyd had different tastes from her. Unpredictable as ever. Well, that would’ve been fine since that was just how Jade liked her. Would’ve been if not for the fact that it was causing a bit of trouble for Jade now.

“Whatever do you mean?” Jade asked.

Floyd pursed her lips. “You know what I mean! Don’t act like ya don’t.” Floyd placed one hand on her hip and waved the other one around. “It’s getting boring with Zuzu all buzzed out! I want her to talk to us and be fun again!” Like she was before they took her away was left out but Jade heard it all the same. So that was it? Floyd wasn’t tired of keeping Azul away, she was just tired of Azul being so dependent.

Well, that was quite the issue, wasn’t it? Azul being dependent is what Jade had sought after all along.

“If you’re not gonna do it, I am.” Floyd crossed her arms and stared into Jade’s mismatched eyes. Daring her to speak against it. 

Jade only offered a polite smile. “If that is what you desire, Floyd. You’re right, it has gotten rather quiet around here without Azul. I do miss how we used to be.” Hopefully, Floyd didn’t see through her lies. Jade missed the old Azul, of course she did. That was the girl she initially fell in love with. But that didn’t mean this new Azul was any less appealing. If anything, Jade loved it even more. Nobody could see her but herself and Floyd, which itched the possessive urge inside of her, and Azul couldn’t do anything without her either. That kind of dependency made Jade even more endeared to the octopus.

Floyd looked at her skeptically. “Dunno Jade, feels like you got something up your sleeve right now. Tell me, tell me~” Floyd wasn’t buying a word of what she said. That was fine. Jade already expected for that lie to not have been enough.

“No, truly. I simply hadn’t brought it up for I thought you were having fun. You enjoying yourself is what I wish for most of all.” A good lie was one of omission and one mixed with the truth. Floyd snorted.

“Whatever you say~ Go make something to eat now, m’kay? I don’t wanna today.” Even with that suspicion, Floyd still trusted her to make some food. And Jade was intent on taking advantage of that. Above all, Jade had never done anything to _their_ food before, only Azul’s. She had given no reason for Floyd to believe that would change now. 

Her twin swam away leaving Jade to go to the kitchen. Usually they ate raw fish, but it wasn’t _uncommon_ for them to eat things outside of that. Jade was also able to get as close as possible to cooking underwater. Nothing to do with fire or actual cooking. She was just able to take ingredients and fuse them together using magic, of course. Close enough. Today she decided to make something Floyd had said she craved earlier, crab infused with mackerel. Jade already had some of them around. Dead, since a bunch of live critters running around the house would make more for an aquarium than a kitchen. They were always able to go out and hunt if they wished for live food anyhow.

While preparing the crab and mackerel, Jade decided to seek the other ingredients as well. A mix of a few plants and a few specific little fish. That would do the trick.

Jade knew everything about the plants underwater. She had studied them thoroughly, and had even tested them on some of Azul’s previous bullies. Each property, every effect, and what some of them did when mixed. How to mix them, and what kinds of products you would get. All of that effort was being put to use with Azul, but it wouldn’t hurt to try that with Floyd either. For as strong as their sense of smell was, they couldn’t smell something that's _odorless_. Even then, there was a thick coat of magic that would have blocked off any scent to begin with. It didn’t affect taste in the slightest, and this was also the norm for any dishes such as these. Nothing for Floyd to be suspicious of. 

It wasn’t hard to make it at all. Floyd’s magic must have been disagreeing with her, hence why she wasn’t in the mood so to speak. Jade quickly swam to her room and presented the dish, to which Floyd grabbed it out of her hands eagerly.

“Waaaahh I wanted these so baaaad!~” Floyd shouted happily, a smile immediately stretching her lips. “How’d you know Jade? Ah, whatever!” She stuffed the food into her mouth and chewed with delight.

“Scho Gwood!” Her mouth was full as she spoke before swallowing it. Floyd threw herself onto Jade, her arms latching behind her neck before spinning around with her. Her own little form of thanking her, and sharing her excitement. This side of her sister was so painfully endearing. Jade let herself be whirled around, giggling along with Floyd.

Floyd stopped the spinning, her head still bobbing around as she asked her next question. “Didja make anything for yourself?”

“Yes, I ate my share in the kitchen. How did you like it?”

“I looooooved it!” Floyd was blinking rapidly, her body slowly moving side to side. This would’ve been considered normal for her. Floyd was always rather floaty, but this was a bit different. The blinking was far too much already. Jade was a bit surprised. She hadn’t expected it to take such an effect so quickly, but then again it was her first time using that enhancement spell. Jade’s spells tended to be much too strong on her first attempt, but at least it worked out in her favor this time around.

“Were there any adjustments you’d like made?” Jade asked, a gentle smile on her face.

“N...no…” Floyd’s eyes were always droopy, but they were laced with sleep now. So very drowsy. Shouldn’t she just hurry up and fall asleep? Let the paralysis take effect afterwards. Floyd can join Azul. “N… I- I can’t thiiiiink…” Floyd struggled to keep her eyes awake, her eyelids halfway down until they finally closed and the eel toppled over. 

Even when she woke up later, she would be paralyzed just like Azul. Another pretty doll for Jade to play with, to keep everyone else away from. While normally Floyd could easily handle toxins, it was the fact that Jade enhanced the properties so much that caused her to pass out so quickly and would be the reason she was even paralyzed. Floyd had a certain threshold, and Jade was very familiar with it. All of her limits, likes, dislikes, everything was known to Jade. Something like this wouldn’t escape her attention.

Jade quickly swooped in to catch her sister and admired the view. She pressed a quick kiss to Floyd’s lips, unable to resist doing so even though she was asleep. Both arms carrying Floyd from underneath, Jade swam out of the room and entered the kitchen once more. 

It was time to feed cute little Azul. 

Taking the small dish she prepared earlier, Jade descended into the room underneath their house. She gently laid Floyd’s sleeping form onto the ground and turned to look at Azul. 

The octopus was just as she left her hours before. Her black tentacles limp, her head resting on her shoulder with her eyes rolled back and plush lips ajar. The curl of her silver hair framing her face, the small mole at the side of her bottom lip, and her dark blue eyes completely out of focus. She was so beautiful. So pretty when she was completely at the will of Jade. Jade approached her slowly, taking time to admire her appearance. Azul really was just so pretty.

Jade pressed her hand to Azul's face and peered into her eyes with a smile.

"I’ve brought you your food, Azul." She said, placing the small snack into her mouth. This was infused with the same plants that she created for Floyd. How else would she keep her around if she wasn't paralyzed? Azul would escape. Jade would like to avoid that possibility. But Azul could still chew things. The smaller girl slowly pressed down onto the meat before lifting up her teeth and repeating the process once more. Jade watched contently, observing how slow her movements were and keeping them in mind. What if Azul got used to it and was only pretending, planning on leaving once Jade let her guard down? Jade should keep a detailed record of her movements and compare them mentally to ensure she was truly under the influence.

The eel watched as the octopus finished her meal and took a look down her body. If Azul could move, would she touch Jade with those tentacles of hers? Wrap them around her body and squeeze against her, cup her breasts and play with them or maybe even enter her hole if she could find it. While that was a nice fantasy, Jade was more interested in what _she_ could do to _Azul_. Her tits were no longer covered with that seaweed and Jade took great pleasure in fondling them from time to time. However, this time, Jade wanted to do something a bit different.

Azul’s hands were still just as dainty and beautiful from the first time Jade had seen them. There were a lot of things they could do for her. Would Azul do this if she wasn’t completely out of her mind right now? Probably not, considering how Jade took her away. But her being unwilling was even more appealing to Jade. 

She took Azul’s hand and trailed it along her tail before reaching her hole. The finger was limb, but that was fine. The thought alone of what she was about to do was enough to get her off. Jade dragged it along her pussy, twitching slightly at the motions. Finally, the eel inserted the finger inside of her entrance. It barely felt like anything, not with how wet she was. But that was fine, it was more than enough. Jade pushed it deeper only to quickly take it out soon after and repeat the process, shoving Azul’s finger in and out of her.

“A-Aaahh! Azul!~” Jade couldn’t help but moan at the pleasure, speeding up the pace and rocking her hips onto the finger. Azul was still motionless, the paralysis no doubt taking full effect on her. And what would she do if she could move? Would she curl her finger inside of Jade and make her beg, or would she throw Jade off in anger and try to escape? Azul was at the mercy of Jade. Completely helpless to the situation. Jade snuck her own hand down and pressed against her clit and proceeded to move against it in a circular motion. Her pace was erratic against Azul’s finger, frantic and unable to care either. Her own finger was pressed incredible hard against her so much so if she pressed any harder it might draw some blood. 

Shock waves wracked Jade’s body as she finally reached her orgasm, crying out in pleasure from the sensation. Her mind was still hazy from the release, but still took out Azul’s finger and let it hang lifelessly against Azul’s body. Jade panted and looked at Azul fondly. Pretty, so very pretty. Nobody else would be able to see her again, she was only for Azul’s eyes. At her will. Just like a doll.

Jade cupped Azul’s face and stared into her eyes with a polite grin. 

“You’re mine, yes?”

Azul couldn’t respond, still paralyzed. 

That was fine. She didn’t have a choice anyway. Jade got all the answers she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> ( 〃▽〃) bunbun ilysm i hope you liked it 
> 
> i wanted to shove omo in this but i really couldnt find a way to do it since it's under the sea sobsob maybe ill write something else in the future for youuuuuu


End file.
